No matter who you are
by Nuruza Haruko
Summary: (S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri) "Kau berkata seperti itu apakah sebagai dokter pada pasiennya?"/"Tidak. Aku berkata sebagai seorang wanita pada seorang pria yang disayanginya."


No Matter Who You Are

Author: Nuruza Haruko

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Rating: T

Nomor prompt: #44

Kategori: SasuSaku AU

Summary: (S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri) "Kau berkata seperti itu apakah sebagai dokter pada pasiennya?"/"Tidak. Aku berkata sebagai seorang wanita pada seorang pria yang disayanginya."

Langit hitam yang terbentang jelas dengan taburan bintang. Sinar bulan terasa menenangkan. Perpaduan lampu-lampu kota di bawah sana terlihat seperti spektrum. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda tengah duduk sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat. "Slurp, ah~" helaan napas yang seakan ingin melepaskan kepenatan yang semenjak tadi merayapi kepalanya. Dia sengaja mengunjungi kafe yang menyajikan pemandangan indah di lantai dua yang terbuka.

Jas putih kebanggannya disimpan di atas meja. Manik emerald itu menerawang ke langit. Ia ingin menikmati kebebasan ini untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja. Ia bersandar lalu memejamkan matanya. Dengan senyuman yang masih melengkung. Angin malam yang menerpa tak lekas membuatnya kedinginan.

Entah bagaimana, pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol yang tadi dilontarkan gadis pirang padanya kembali terngiang. "Benar kau menyukainya? Dia memang tampan, tapi dia itu aneh! Dia mengalami gangguan jiwa. Serius kau menyukainya? Carilah yang lebih berkelas. Misalnya dokter ahli atau semacamnya." Mengingat itu, Sakura tersenyum. Baginya, tak masalah. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari lelaki yang ia sukai.

Triing!

Suara dering itu memecahkan suasana. Rasanya menyebalkan. Ia berdecak lidah. Sempat tak ingin mengangkatnya. Namun jika dibiarkan malah membuatnya tak tenang. Lekas ia meronggoh saku jasnya. Mengangkat telpon itu. " _Moshi-moshi_. Dengan Haruno Sakura." nadanya terdengar lemas.

"Sakura-sama! Ada anak dari direktur ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Bicara saja pada Ino-san. Dia juga calon psikiater, kok."

"Tidak bisa. Dia bilang ingin berbicara dengan psikiater yang berambut pink. Itu Anda, Sakura-sama. Dia sepertinya punya masalah. Saya sempat bilang bahwa orang yang dicari sudah pulang, tapi dia malah memakai kekerasan."

Mendengar penjelasan itu, dia terperanjat. Wanita bernama Sakura itu segera menyesap habis tehnya. Mengambil kembali jas putih yang tersampir. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ke sana. Tunggu sebentar."

"Baiklah. " tak lama setelah sambungannya terputus, Sakura beranjak dan cepat kembali ke rumah sakit.

...

Sakura berjalan di koridor rumah sakit menuju ruangannya. Begitu ia membuka pintunya, tampak dari belakang seorang lelaki tengah duduk di kursi dengan kedua kaki yang terlentang di atas meja kerja Sakura. Sakura menghela napas. "Sasu-sama, tidak baik bersikap seperti itu." ujarnya seraya menghampiri pemuda berjas hitam itu. "Turunkan kakimu, ya. "

Mata berwarna onyx itu menatap sakura dengan tatapan tajam. Sasuke tetap diam. Tak menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sakura. "Apa hak-mu mengatur-ngatur diriku?"ketusnya.

Sakura berdecak lidah."Baiklah. Naikkan saja kakinya, tidak apa-apa kok." Ia harus memaklumi sikap anak direktur ini yang tiba-tiba menjadi tidak sopan. Ia lantas duduk di kursi kerjanya menghadap Sasuke. Sejenak ia merasa risih terhadap sepatu pentopel Sasuke yang terasa menghalangi sebagian wajah Sasuke. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Sasu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ia malah terus menatap Sakura dengan lamat. Menyelami emerald sebagaimana ia sering melakukannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Dua tangannya saling bertautan.

"Hari ini aku telah berlatih tinju. Dan aku menjadi semakin kuat. Sekarang kau bisa lihat otot-ototku yang kekar." ia menurunkan kakinya. Lantas membuka jas hitam itu dan melemparnya sembarang. Tinggal kemeja putih yang tersisa. "Kau harus lihat ini." ia membuka semua kancing bajunya.

"S-Sasu, "tenggorokan Sakura tercekat. Matanya membelalak melihat Sasuke kini telanjang dada. Ia bisa melihat dada Sasuke yang bidang serta perutnya yang berbentuk kotak-kotak.

Satu tangannya mengepal. Sasuke berawang-awang, dan, BRAK! Ia meninju meja kerja Sakura yang permukaannya terbuat dari kaca itu. Sakura terkejut bukan main. Melihat retakan yang diakibatkan Sasuke. Hati Sakura meringis. Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan ini?

"Jika kau ingin kuat sepertiku, datanglah padaku, oke?" Sasuke terlihat seperti tak merasa sakit sama sekali. Ia kembali mengenakan kemeja putihnya dengan dua kancing yang dibiarkan terbuka. "Sampai jumpa besok, Sakura." ia lantas melenggangkan kakinya. Pergi begitu saja.

Sakura melohok. "Sasu~ kau menyita waktu istirahatku hanya untuk memperlihatkan ototmu? _Please~_ " ya, orang itu tak pantas disebut sebagai Sasuke. Namun ia adalah Sasu. Salah satu kepribadian yang suka berlatih untuk menjadi kuat.

Sakura memang mengagumi diri Sasuke yang berwibawa. Namun bukan berarti dia juga menyukai Sasu. Dua kepribadian dalam satu raga.

...

Sasuke mungkin tak bisa disebut sebagai pasien. Karena Sasuke sendiri tidak mau disebut pasien. Namun, Sakura bisa menganalisa apa penyakit yang diidapnya setiap kali Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura.

Triing!

Satu pesan masuk di siang bolong. Sakura memutar bola mata. Di luar sana masih banyak pasien yang harus ia tangani. Bukan apa-apa, tapi kalau pesannya dari Sasuke, pasti ada sesuatu yang harus Sakura lakukan.

Sakura, cepat ke ruanganku.

Tuh, kan. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia pergi ke meja resepsionis. "Aku ada urusan sebentar. Tolong pasien-pasienku diserahkan saja pada Ino dan Sasori. "

"Baik. "

Sakura segera pergi menggunakan taksi menuju kantor milik Uchiha Sasuke yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari sini. Sepanjang jalan ia terus berdengus. Sasuke membuatnya kerepotan.

.

Sampai di kantor, Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan tempat Sasuke berada. Lalu terdengar sahutan dari dalam yang menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk. Ia membuka pintunya. Mendapati Sasuke yang duduk bersandar di meja kerja yang masih berantakan. Sakura duduk di depan Sasuke.

Manik mata mereka saling bersitatap. Pupil mata Sasuke terus membesar. Entah kenapa itu membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. "Ada apa kau memanggilku, Sasuke?" Sakura coba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Kini ia yakin, yang di hadapannya ini benar-benar Sasuke.

"Hn? Memangnya aku memanggilmu?" ia balik nanya dengan nada dingin.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia mengusap dahinya. "Tadi kau memintaku untuk menemuimu." Sakura tak habis pikir. Ia sungguh tak mau membayangkan hal buruk seperti menyuruhnya untuk kembali lagi karena memang Sasuke tak memanggilnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Lalu, kau akan menemuiku dengan jas putih itu?"

Sakura melihat jas putihnya. Tak ada yang salah. Ia pikir, memangnya kenapa bila ia menggunakan jas kebanggaannya ini?

"Lepas jas itu."

Dengan pasrah ia buka jasnya dan menyampirkannya di meja Sasuke.

"Rapikan rambutmu." perintahnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah cermin persegi dengan agak gusar.

Gadis bersurai merah muda ini mengernyit heran. Dia mau konsultasi atau mengomentarinya? Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin dengan rambut yang mencuat kemana-mana. Ia merapikannya dengan tangan. Selesai, ia menatap Sasuke. "Sudah. Apa lagi?"

Ia tiba-tiba berdiri lalu berjalan dan menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura terbelalak, detak jantungnya memicu. Ada firasat buruk yang terlintas di pikirannya. "Ayo kencan."

Deg-

"HEE?!" Seketika saat itu juga dunia berhenti berputar. Ada sebuah gejolak dalam dada yang membara dan menjelma menjadi semburat merah di pipi yang tak mampu disembunyikan. Rasa panas menggerogoti wajahnya. Bola matanya sudah hampir keluar. Melihat sosok pemuda berambut raven dengan garis wajah tegas yang disebut-sebut direktur muda dan tampan itu kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan yang terulur untuk mengajaknya kencan. It's something.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia masih tak percaya dengan ini. Namun tubuhnya refleks berdiri dan mengikuti arah perginya Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan punggung bidang milik Sasuke yang tampak gagah. Ia hanya terkesima.

Mereka pergi menonton film. Ada dua film yang dijadwalkan di bioskop itu. Yaitu film laga dan film romantis.

"Kurasa film ini bagus, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menunjukan film romantis. Di sampulnya memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang digendong oleh pria ala bridal style.

"Tidak. Ini lebih bagus." sementara Sasuke menunjuk pada film laga dengan sampulnya memperlihatkan seorang tentara yang tengah memegang senapan bersiap untuk menembak.

"Itu tidak seru, Sasuke. Lebih baik film ini saja." Sakura bersikukuh.

"Film itu tidak menantang. Ini saja, Sakura."

"Tidak! Yang ini! "

"Ini saja! "

"Ini! " Sakura ngotot ingin menonton film romantis.

"TIDAK BOLEH! " bentak Sasuke. Sukses membuat Sakura terdiam. Ia melihat ke sekitar, orang-orang yang tengah duduk menunggu serentak memusatkan perhatian ke arah mereka. Secara tak sengaja membuat mereka terlerai.

"Yasudah terserah kau saja." desis Sakura akhirnya mengalah. Meski dalam hati ia merutuki.

Mereka pun menonton film laga. Sasuke duduk dengan serius. Sementara Sakura hanya berdecak kesal berkali-kali. Walau begitu, pada akhirnya Sakura menangis terharu melihat ending dari film itu.

Usai menonton film, mereka duduk sebentar di sebuah bangku taman. Rerumputan yang terhampar luas bak permadani hijau, pohon yang rimbun memberi tempat untuk berteduh, bunga-bunga kecil yang berjajar indah di sepanjang jalan taman, serta udara yang segar membuat daya tarik tersendiri.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia tersenyum. "Kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan udara sesegar ini?" Matanya memancarkan keteduhan.

Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya hanya menatap. Helaian rambut merah muda gadis itu menari-nari seperti bunga sakura di musim semi. Lekukan senyumnya memberi kesan indah. Seolah musim semi datang dengan sendirinya. Dalam hati, terlalu banyak kata untuk menggambarkan keindahan sosok Sakura. Mulutnya terbungkam tak mampu mengungkapkan.

"Ah, aku ingin ice cream itu! Aku mau beli, kau mau?" Pertanyaan Sakura mengenyahkan lamunan Sasuke. Membuatnya kikuk dengan tatapan emerald yang tiba-tiba. Sehingga hanya ia balas dengan anggukan kaku. "Tunggu di sini, ya!" Gadis itu melenggangkan kakinya. Dan tetap terlihat indah.

" _Nii-san_ ~huaaa~" perhatian Sasuke teralihkan pada sosok anak kecil yang berlari menangis memeluk seseorang yang disebut ' _Nii-san_ '. Anak laki-laki berumur sekitar tiga tahun itu hanya sanggup memeluk kaki kakaknya. Ia terlalu kecil. Kakaknya tertawa, lantas tangan kakaknya itu mengelus lembut kepala adiknya. Sakit. Entah kenapa ada bagian dari tubuh Sasuke yang merasa sakit. Tepat di sebelah dadanya. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menohok hatinya. Sangat dalam. Hingga tanpa sadar membuat air matanya mengalir.

Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa tertekan. Ia merenggut kepalanya. "Argh."

Sakura yang sempat menengok ke arah Sasuke pun terlonjak. Ia segera membayar pesanannya lalu menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, tenanglah!"

Dalam pikirannya, ingatan tentang kakaknya berkelebat. Membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Hingga ia tergolek, tak mampu menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia terus mengerang. Orang-orang di sekitar panik.

"Sasuke, tenangkan dirimu." Sakura memegang bahu Sasuke, mengangkatnya hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke.

"Argh, Itachi! Argh!"

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya sambil sesekali mendekatkan kepalanya. Berbisik, "tenang, ada aku."

Entah kenapa, bisikan itu bagaikan sihir. Kepalanya yang tadi memanas, berangsur sejuk. Namun detak jantungnya semakin memburu. Merasakan dekapan Sakura yang begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Sakura terus berbisik sampai Sasuke bungkam. Tak mampu bicara. Karena ingatannya tadi seolah diselamatkan oleh bisikan Sakura. Kini yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Sakura.

Beberapa orang melihat heran pada kejadian ini. Sakura yang menyadarinya pun segera bangkit lalu membawa Sasuke ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

Sasuke duduk bersandar di pohon besar bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Meski begitu, ia terus memalingkan wajahnya seolah menghindari kontak mata dengan Sakura. Ia tampak kebingungan. "Maafkan aku, aku meninggalkanmu sendirian tadi." Ujar Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Hn." Sasuke masih tak menoleh.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?"

"Hn."

"Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Kapan pun."

Sasuke bergeming. Membuat Sakura kikuk akibat suasana canggung seperti ini. "Aku berjanji."

"Kau berkata seperti itu apakah sebagai dokter pada pasiennya?" Ia masih enggan berpaling.

"Tidak. Aku berkata sebagai seorang wanita pada seorang pria yang disayanginya."

Sasuke baru menoleh. Dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sakura cepat menyadari tatapan itu.

"Ya. Aku akan selalu ada di samping orang yang kusayangi." Sambung Sakura.

"Aku lupa, bagaimana rasanya ada orang yang menyayangiku tanpa syarat."

Perkataan itu begitu menyayat hati. Dan cukup menggambarkan bagaimana menderitanya kehidupan Sasuke. Air mata mulai membasahi emeraldnya.

"Kau cukup menghargai perasaanku. Itu cukup bagiku." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menengadah. Seperti tengah mencegah air matanya mengalir.

"Kau boleh berharap padaku. Aku takkan mengecewakanmu. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu percaya padaku. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, bagaimana pun keadaanmu. Aku tak akan mati untukmu. Tapi aku akan hidup untukmu. Semua itu adalah hal yang kaucemaskan, bukan?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Lamat. Seolah menelisik darimana datangnya semua kata-kata itu. Ia hanya ingin tahu, apakah kata-kata itu datang dari hati atau hanya dari mulutnya.

"Mustahil. Mereka bilang-"

"Mereka bilang kau itu gila. Itu yang membuatmu tersiksa setiap harinya, kan? Kau juga merasa aneh dengan kepribadianmu. Tapi untukku, yang sebenarnya gila itu mereka. Mereka yang terus menyiksamu baik secara psikis maupun fisik. Mereka sungguh tak tahu malu. Aku yakin, dalam hatimu pasti kau punya mimpi. Mereka ingin menghancurkan mimpimu. Mereka yang gila. Bukan dirimu. Kau itu kuat, mereka yang lemah. Yang hanya bisa melontarkan perkataan tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Mereka tidak berhak seperti itu padamu. Karena itu, aku yang akan menjadi tamengmu. Aku yang akan mendampingimu. Aku yang akan mengisi kekosonganmu. Aku yang akan menggenggam tanganmu. Kita berjalan bersama-sama." Sakura meraih satu tangan Sasuke. Lantas menautkan jari-jarinya. "Aku akan men-transfer kekuatanku padamu." Sakura tertawa kecil. Dalam hatinya sungguh bahagia.

"Hn?" Sasuke menguatkan genggaman Sakura. Lebih kuat. Wajahnya seperti mengharapkan kepastian.

"Ya. Aku sungguh. Aku sungguh mencintaimu." Sakura tertawa geli dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Sasuke menyunggingkan bibirnya. Ketika ia melihat sepasang emerald itu, ia percaya bahwa apa yang dikatakan gadis itu memang sungguh. Ia senang. Ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. Ia tak mampu berkata.

Mungkin tak ada salahnya berharap pada gadis ini.

Mulutnya perlahan terbuka.

Dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Mengucapkan sesuatu yang jarang ia ucapkan pada orang lain.

"Sakura... _arigatou_."

~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~


End file.
